Mi cisne
by animestar90
Summary: Mi particular historia de como se enamoraron Vegeta y Bulma
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, de verdad espero que disfruten este fan fic, y espero sus comentarios, acepto criticas constructivas, es mi primer fic así que aquí vamos! Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

Mi Cisne.

Capítulo I. Ballet.

Era un día hermoso, el sol llenaba los jardines de Capsule Corp. Bulma se encontraba paseando en el jardín y pensando.

- Ya tiene dos semanas que termine mi relación con Yamcha, pero por alguna razón no me siento triste, creo que sus constantes infidelidades terminaron con mi amor por él.

Mientras Bulma paseaba y se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos Vegeta que iba saliendo de su cámara de gravedad se quedo viéndola, realmente esa terrícola se le hacía una mujer bella y además con carácter. Esa humana era la única persona que se atrevía a confrontarlo y eso le llamaba mucho la atención de ella.

Bulma quien seguía paseando se sintió observada y de inmediato empezó a buscar a quien pertenecía esa mirada, encontrando rápidamente a Vegeta parado a unos metros de ella.

- Hola Vegeta, cómo estás?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia mujer.

- Eres un grosero Vegeta! ¿Que no puedes tener un poco de educación?

- Lo que tú creas me tiene sin cuidado. Mejor hazme algo de comer mujer tengo hambre.

- ¿Qué? Pues quien te crees que soy, tu sirvienta? Si tienes hambre preparate algo tú!

- Yo no soy ningún terrícola común, soy el gran príncipe de los saiyajins y no tengo porque prepararme mi comida.

- Eres un principito insolente y mimado! Que no sabe hacer nada!

- Retractare ahora mismo mujer.

- No lo hare, y si quieres algo de comer pídeselo a alguien más.

Vegeta estaba a punto de contestarle, pero Bulma ya se había dado la vuelta y se había ido.

- Maldita mujer me las pagaras.

Vegeta estaba muy molesto de que ella le contestara de esa manera, pero aun así algo en el disfrutaba mucho esos momentos, discutir con Bulma le producía una sensación placentera, le gustaba la fuerza de esa mujer. En sus adentros el había desarrollado algo de simpatía por ella, se sentía cómodo cuando la tenía cerca y estaba muy contento de que ella hubiera terminado con la sabandija de su novio, ese insecto no se la merecía. Pero estas sensaciones que le producía Bulma jamás se las haría saber a ella, para el eso era una muestra de debilidad, así que decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y seguir con su entrenamiento.

En otro lugar de la corporación Bulma iba caminando realmente enfadada.

- Ese Vegeta, de verdad que es un imbécil no puedo creer que se porte de esa manera conmigo. Es un engreído, egocéntrico, pero debo admitir que es guapo y tiene una mirada que hace que me derrita. Por dios! No debo de pensar esas cosas, el es un guerrero malvado…aunque…creo que es precisamente lo que me llama la atención de él.

Bulma llegó a su cuarto, quería distraerse un poco de sus pensamientos, así que se puso a acomodar sus closet. Pasaron dos horas y caí había terminado cuando encontró algo que llamo mucho su atención.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Saco una gran caja y la abrió, sus ojos se llenaron de luz, dentro de la caja se encontraba un tutu color rosa. Bulma recordó que hace un tiempo había dejado de practicar otra de sus grandes pasiones que era el ballet. Si bien ella amaba pasar tiempo en su laboratorio y la ciencia era lo que más le gustaba, desde pequeña también había tenido un gusto por el baile, en especial el ballet, el cual empezó a practicar a la corta edad de 4 años y que lo había dejado de hacer hace un año por sus múltiples compromisos y ocupaciones que ya no le dejaban tiempo para seguir sus prácticas.

- Vaya, que recuerdos. Antes solía pasar mucho tiempo bailando, de verdad extraño esos momentos, bailar me hacía relajarme. Sería bueno volver a hacerlo, extraño tanto esa sensación de paz que me produce bailar.

Con estos pensamientos Bulma decidió que volvería a practicar, era algo que realmente le gustaba y la llenaba de una paz que no podía describir. Así que se cambió de ropa para poder practicar. Salió de su habitación y se encamino a una sala amplia donde podía practicar. Llegó y puso la música de uno de sus ballets favoritos "El lago de los Cisnes", ese ballet le encantaba, la historia le parecía muy triste pero a la vez romántica, se podían expresar sentimientos muy intensos con esa música.

Escogió su canción favorita, la cuál era el solo de Odett y comenzó a bailar. Vegeta había terminado sus entrenamientos y entro a la casa buscando a Bulma, el príncipe estaba hambriento y quería que la humana le diera algo de comer. Recorrió los pasillos de la corporación y no la encontraba por ningún lado.

- Esa mujer vulgar, donde demonios esta!

De repente Vegeta escucho un sonido extraño que provenía de una habitación, se acerco para ver de que se trataba, entre mas se acercaba la música le parecía más extraña, no sabía porque le parecía interesante esa música. Llegó a la puerta y la entre abrió para observar que había en el interior. Se asomo y vio Bulma, la peli azul se encontraba bailando, Vegeta no sabía que era precisamente lo que hacía pero llamo su atención, los pasos que ejecutaba Bulma eran fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo sumamente majestuosos, eran elegantes y transmitían muchas sensaciones que Vegeta no entendía. A sus ojos Bulma se veía hermosa, si bien el siempre había pensado que la mujer era hermosa, en ese momento era lo más hermoso que había visto, era como un ángel. Sus movimientos suaves y elegantes hacían que su figura luciera perfecta, como la de una Diosa.

Vegeta estaba maravillado observando a Bulma que no noto que esta ya se había percatado de su presencia. Bulma detuvo su baile y se acerco a él.

- Vegeta, ¿Qué haces aquí, se te ofrece algo? Pregunto Bulma sonriéndole.

- Vegeta había regresado a la realidad y le contesto.- Mujer te he estado buscando, muero de hambre y quiero mi comida ahora.

- Eres el colmo Vegeta, solo para eso has venido a interrumpirme.

- Bah, por supuesto mi alimentación es sumamente importante terrícola, o que quieres que me quede sin energía y no acabe con los andoides!

- Pues podrías hacerte la comida tu sólo, no me necesitas para eso, además que no ves que estoy ocupada.

- Ya te dije que yo no soy un simple terrícola que me rebaje a eso, además yo no te veo ocupada, solo te veo dando vueltas como loca, siempre he pensado que lo estas pero ahora lo compruebo.

- Que te pasa imbécil, yo no estoy loca! Además no estoy solo dando vueltas, estoy bailando, se le llama ballet y es un baile muy hermoso.

- Bah, yo no le veo nada de hermoso pareces un trompo.

- Claro que no! El ballet es una danza hermosa y elegante. Y el que estaba interpretando en este momento es uno d los ballets más hermosos, el lago de los cisnes!

- Pareces trompo, y no tengo ni idea de qué demonios es un cisne terrícola.

- Vegeta…de verdad no sabes lo que es un cisne?, pregunto Bulma algo sorprendida.

- Por supuesto, y no se para qué demonios tendría que saberlo, no creo que sea nada importante.

- Vegeta, un cisne es un ave muy hermosa, mira. Bulma entro al interior de la habitación, tomo un pequeño cuadro y regreso. Se lo extendió a Vegeta, quien lo observo y vio un ave hermosa color blanco que parecía elegante y majestuosa, como se veía Bulma cuando estaba bailando.

- Bah, es un ave mas y ya.

- Ay Vegeta erres imposible, un cisne es una de las aves más hermosas, y eso es precisamente lo que hace hermoso el ballet que estaba interpretando, el lago de los cisnes es una historia de amor, pero muy triste, la protagonista, Odett, es una chica que por un hechizo se convierte en esta ave y solo puede volver a su forma humana en las noches. Un día conoce a un príncipe del cual se enamora, el príncipe también la ama, y ella le cuenta que para liberarla del hechizo tiene que jurarle amor eterno. El mago que la convirtió en cisne aparece y por eso el no puede hacer su promesa en ese momento pero la invita a un baile donde le declarara su amor. El mago por evitarlo, engaña al príncipe mandando a su hija Odile, quien seduce al príncipe y logra que le prometa amor eterno a ella engañándolo y haciéndolo pensar que ella es Odett. Odett presencia esto y se va llorando, el príncipe se da cuenta del error que cometió y va tras ella, pero es tarde porque Odett, al saber que él le ha jurado amor eterno a otra se suicida.

- Bah, los humanos y sus sentimentalismos, en lugar de perder el tiempo en tonterías hazme de comer.

- Ah! Eres un insensible, de verdad que no tienes corazón, pero en fin no pienso discutir contigo, mejor vamos a la cocina para que te de tu comida y ya me dejes hacer mis cosas tranquila.

- Cállate mujer y apúrate, muero de hambre.

Bulma salió furiosa en dirección a la cocina, Vegeta iba detrás de ella sonriendo por ver como la había hecho enojar. Al príncipe le había llamado la atención la historia que ella le había contado, el creía que el príncipe de la historia era un estúpido por haberse dejado engañar, Odett era como Bulma, fuerte, elegante y noble, si él fuera el príncipe de Bulma nunca permitiría que lo engañaran tan estúpidamente y la separaran de ella. Pero por su orgullo Vegeta jamás admitiría sus sentimientos hacía Bulma y mucho menos que había tenido curiosidad por la historia que le relato y que el baile que ella estaba realizando cuando la encontró le había parecido algo maravilloso.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II. Frustración.

Paso una semana Vegeta se encontraba como siempre en su preciada cámara de gravedad. Su deseo de superar a Goku no lo dejaba tranquilo, pasaba días enteros en la cámara de gravedad, la había destruido muchas veces y Bulma siempre se enfadaba porque tenía que repararla constantemente. Sin embargo a él en cierto punto le gustaba que ella siempre lo curaba, ella era muy terca con eso, el sabía que no necesitaba esas ridículas medicinas humanas, su cuerpo sanaba con facilidad, pero aún así ella se empeñaba en cuidarlo y eso le gustaba al príncipe, aunque a ella siempre le gritaba cosas y fingía que le desagradaba que se acercara a él.

Después de unas horas Vegeta decidió terminar su entrenamiento, estaba muy cansado y tenía que descansar un poco y comer algo. Se dirigió a la cocina para ver que encontraba, abrió el refrigerador y empezó a sacar varios pastelillos que había ahí.

- Estas cosas me parecen demasiado empalagosas, donde estará esa mujer, hace varios días que apenas y la veo, que demonios estará haciendo que no se ocupa de mis alimentos, yo no puedo seguir comiendo solo estos dulces, la traeré inmediatamente y la obligare a hacerme la comida!. Empezó a buscar el ki de Bulma en la casa, y al encontrarlo lo siguió, tenía que hablar con ella y ponerla en su lugar, el era el gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins y ya era tiempo de que esa humana empezara a tratarlo como tal.

Bulma se encontraba practicando, hace dos días había recibido una llamada de su instructora de ballet, la cuál le había pedido que participara en la obra que estaba realizando, el lago de los cisnes, la maestra recordó lo mucho que le gustaba ese ballet a Bulma y pensó que ella sería la persona perfecta para interpretar a Odett. Bulma que había decidido retomar su pasión por el baile le pareció que era una gran oportunidad, después de todo ella amaba ese ballet e interpretar a la protagonista era algo que la llenaba de ilusión, sin duda, Odett era el papel que más le gustaba, la última vez que participo en una obra ella fue Odile y aunque lo interpreto de una manera impresionante, pues Bulma siempre ha tenido un carácter fuerte y una personalidad seductora como ella, Odett siempre había sido su personaje preferido. Le gustaba la nobleza de Odett y la gracia y elegancia que muestra en su baile. Desde pequeña soñaba que ella algún día como Odett encontraría a su príncipe azul, aunque ella a diferencia de Odett no permitiría que nadie se lo quitara.

Bulma estaba concentrada en ese pensamiento, no noto que Vegeta estaba parado en la puerta del cuarto observándola, ella a pesar de estar absorta en sus pensamientos, se movía con una gracia inigualable, parecía como si flotara. Vegeta no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía, el nunca podría cansarse de verla así, pudo haberse quedado horas observándola pero de repente el sonido de su estómago lo devolvió a la realidad recordándole el porqué estaba buscando a Bulma. Se acerco a ella y dijo:

- Mujer! Tengo hambre quiero que me prepares algo de comer enseguida.

Bulma se había asustado con el grito de Vegeta lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara en el piso.

- Auch! Vegeta porque gritas de ese modo? Me asustaste, que diablos te pasa!

- Pues haber si así te enseñas a dejar de perder el tiempo en idioteces y me atiendes como deberías.

- Eres imposible de verdad

- humana insolente, ya mejor levantate y ve a hacer lo que te pedí.

Bulma intenta ponerse de pie, es mejor darle por su lado a Vegeta para que la deje tranquila, pero no logra pararse, siente mucho dolor en su tobillo.

- No puedo levantarme… Me duele mucho el tobillo.

- Eres una débil.

- Que te pasa Vegeta, todo esto es tu culpa si no me hubieras asustado no me habría lastimado.

- No me culpes a mí de tus tonterías.

- Eres un ingrato, aunque sea ayúdame a llegar al hospital por favor, de verdad no puedo levantarme.

- hmmp.

Vegeta cargo a Bulma en sus brazos y salió volando rumbo al hospital. Ella era tan delicada y débil, era como si no estuviera cargando nada, era muy liviana. Le gustaba tenerla tan cerca, y hubiera querido que el camino al hospital fuera más largo, pero al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraba en la puerta del hospital. Entraron y Bulma pregunto por el doctor. En poco tiempo llegó el doctor y empezó a examinar a Bulma.

- Srta. Briefs tiene que guardar reposo tiene un leve esgince en el pie, no va a poder moverlo por dos semanas.

- ¿Qué? Dos semanas. No es posible, no puedo estar tanto tiempo así.

- Lo siento señorita, pero es el tiempo que requiere para curarse.

- Dios que hare, la presentación es en dos meses, como voy a practicar.

Bulma salió del consultorio con unas muletas, Vegeta se encontraba afuera esperándola. Ella se veía muy triste y Vegeta quería saber que le pasaba pero no sabía cómo preguntarle sin que ella notara su interés.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas mujer?

- Son unas muletas, no voy a poder caminar bien por dos semanas, y tampoco podre practicar.

- Tanto escándalo por una pequeña caída.

- Déjame tranquila Vegeta todo es tu culpa, ahora no podre representar a Odett, yo estaba muy emocionada por interpretar ese papel y ahora no podre hacerlo. Unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Vegeta se sentía en cierta parte culpable, no le dijo nada solo la cargo y regresaron a Capsule Corp, con cuidado la depósito en su cama mientras Bulma seguía muy triste. Vegeta camino hacia la puerta de su cuarto, se quedo ahí y sin voltear le dijo:

- Mujer cambia esa cara, todo se va a solucionar.

Bulma miro muy extrañada a Vegeta, no creía que a él le importara, pero antes de poder contestarle el ya había salido de su habitación dejándola muy confundida.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III. Buscando las esferas.

Vegeta salió muy rápido de la habitación de Bulma, no podía seguir viéndola así, en el camino se le había ocurrido una idea para solucionar su problema y la pondría en marcha inmediatamente. Busco al padre de Bulma por toda la corporación hasta que por fin lo encontró.

- Necesito que me diga dónde está el radar de Bulma que localiza las esferas del dragón.

- Vegeta, me parece que se encuentra en uno de estos cajones, si quieres lo busco y mañana te lo doy.

- No, lo necesito para hoy es urgente.

- Bueno déjame buscarlo. El Sr. Briefs buscó el radar un par de horas hasta que al fin dio con él.

- Aquí tienes muchacho.

- Gracias.

Vegeta salió de capsule copr muy rápido y empezó a buscar las esferas, algunas estaban algo lejos pero no importaba volando no tardaría tanto en encontrarlas. Mientras tanto Bulma se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo que le habÍA dicho Vegeta cuando su padre entro.

- Hija, como te encuentras?

- Bien papá ya no me duele tanto, papá sabes donde esta Vegeta?

- Me pidió el radar del dragón y salió hace un momento con el, parecía que era muy urgente porque me lo pidió con mucha insistencia, hija tengo que volver a mis actividades nos vemos mas tarde.

Bulma se quedó pensando en para que querría Vegeta el radar del dragón, sin embargo al poco tiempo se quedo dormida ya que las medicinas que le dieron le causaban mucho sueño. Despertó unas horas mas tarde, ya era de noche, Bulma se incorporo en la cama y de repente alcanzó a ver una figura parada cerca de su balcón.

- ¿Quien anda ahí?

- Vaya, hasta que despiertas mujer, pensé que nunca lo harías.

- Vegeta, en donde estabas? Mi padre me dijo que le pediste el radar de las esferas, para que lo querías?

Vegeta le aventó unas bolsas, Bulma las abrió y ahí estaban todas las esferas del dragón.

- Vegeta, no entiendo, para que me las das?

- Pues que eres tonta, pidele a Shen Long que sane tu pie para que puedas hacer tu estúpido ballet o como se llame.

- Vegeta…hiciste esto por mi…muchas gracias.- Dijo sonriendo Bulma.

- No te confunda humana, lo hice por mi, el que tu estes en ese estado te inhabilita para muchas cosas, y no podrás reparar mis robots o mi cámara, ni darme de comer, eso no me beneficia.

- Ah, con que fue por eso, bueno de todas maneras muchísimas gracias Vegeta.

- Hmmp, pues qué esperas invoca a Shen Long de una buena vez.

- Si, ayúdame a salir al jardín por favor.

Bulma y Vegeta salieron al jardín. Ahí pusieron las esferas juntas e invocaron a Shen Long, quien apareció y les pidió que le dijeran su deseo, Bulma le pidió que sanara su tobillo, lo cual fue muy fácil de cumplir por el dragón. Cumpliendo el deseo, pidió que le dijeran los otros dos, Bulma le dijo que con ese era suficiente, así que Shen Long desapareció.

- Vegeta de verdad muchas gracias.

- hmmmp no se porque las das, ya te dije que esto fue por mi beneficio.

- Aún así, gracias.- Y sin que Vegeta pudiera reaccionar Bulma se había acercado a él y le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

Vegeta no pudo evitar que un rubor llenara sus mejillas, así que se dio la vuelta para que ella no lo notara.

- Vegeta, me gustaría que fueras a mi presentación de ballet, bueno si es que quieres.

- Hmmp pues si no tengo nada mejor que hacer, lo pensare.

- De acuerdo.- Se acerco y lo abrazo, quedaron muy juntos. Vegeta no podía controlar sus ganas de besarla, nunca la había tenido tan cerca y era claro que esa humana llamaba su atención. Bulma por su parte se sentía muy cómoda cerca de Vegeta, cerca de ese bien formado cuerpo se sentía segura, y aunque quisiera negárselo Vegeta le gustaba y mucho. Se separaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente, después no supieron quien lo inició pero cuando volvieron a la realidad estaban unidos en un tierno y cálido beso. Bulma se sobresalto y se separo de Vegeta quien solo la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azabache.

- Sera mejor que entremos, ya es tarde.

- Ok.

Llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraban sus cuartos.

- Gracias Vegeta, hasta mañana.

- Adiós.

Cada uno entro a su habitación, y aunque no mencionaron nada, ambos estaban pensando en el beso que acababan de darse.

- Dios, besa muy bien, Vegeta es muy apuesto, realmente me atrae mucho… Bulma no deberías estar pensando en esas cosas, seguramente para el no significo nada, pero y que tal si también le gusto…ah mejor me voy a dormir y dejó de pensar en estas tonterías.

Por su lado Vegeta se encontraba acostando viendo al techo y pensaba.

- Realmente me gusto ese beso, esa mujer tiene algo que me atrae y mucho, ella tiene que ser mía solamente y matare a cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse, ella será mi mujer. Media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y con estos pensamientos cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: Amor

Bulma despertó, toda la noche había pasado soñando con Vegeta, no podía quitarse ese beso de la mente, pero sabía que seguramente para el no significaba nada.

- Por Dios Bulma, tienes que controlarte, es ridículo lo que estas pensando de verdad. Lo mejor será que vaya a practicar, eso me ayudara a despejarme.

Bulma se puso ropa adecuada y bajo a la cocina para tomar algo antes de empezar con sus ensayos, entro a la cocina y ahí se encontraba Vegeta sentado en la mesa comiendo algo, cuando ella entró Vegeta volteo a verla de reojo, pero no le dijo nada y siguió comiendo.

- Buenos días Vegeta.

- Hmp, pensé que nunca bajarías, tardaste mucho y moría de hambre.

- Eres un grosero, si quiera por educación deberías de saludarme de una manera más decente.

- No tengo porque hacerlo.

- Contigo no se puede, pero no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo.- Tomo un poco de comida y salió de la cocina.

- Maldición, yo no quería que se fuera, demonios!

Vegeta estaba muy molesto, fue rumbo a su cámara de gravedad a entrenar, Bulma le gustaba mucho y eso lo sabía, quería volver a besarla, ella despertaba muchas sensaciones en el, quería tenerla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, el no iba a buscarla era muy orgulloso para hacerlo. Decidió que mejor no debía pensar en eso y se concentraría en entrenar. Pasaron un varias de horas y Vegeta no podía concentrarse, así que paró el entrenamiento, ya era noche, así que decidió que era suficiente por ese día.

Vegeta salió de la cámara de gravedad, se preguntaba donde estaba Bulma, no la había visto en todo el día, ni si quiera a la hora del almuerzo, quería verla. Comenzó a buscar su ki y se dirigió a la habitación donde ella se encontraba. Se escuchaba esa música que a Vegeta le había llamado la atención, por lo que dedujo que Bulma posiblemente estaba ensayando ese baile tan fascinante y que secretamente le gustaba a él. Abrió la puerta y la vio practicando se veía tan hermosa, sus pasos eran suaves, delicados, armoniosos y elegantes. Sin duda ella era hermosa.

- Aún no lo domino, demonios, quiero que sea perfecto!

- Mujer, no debería forzarte tanto, deberías descansar.

- Vegeta, no te sentí llegar.

- Estabas muy distraída.

- Si ¿Necesitas algo?

- Quiero comer.

- Ah, claro debí suponerlo, bien pues te preparare algo.

Bulma se fue acercando a la puerta, donde se encontraba Vegeta y este la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

- Mujer creo que debes descansar, tu energía esta al mínimo.

- No puedo, tengo que hacer que sea perfecto, aún me falta mucho y no voy a descansar hasta conseguirlo.

- Eres una terca, si continúas así te enfermaras ¿Estas tonta o cual es tu maldito problema?

- Vegeta…su cara reflejaba tristeza. Creí que tú podrías entenderme, esto es muy importante para mí, quiero que sea perfecto, es algo parecido a lo que tu sientes cuando peleas, lo que tu sientes de querer superar a Goku y ser el mejor guerrero, yo también quiero ser la mejor bailarina esa noche y que mi actuación sea perfecta.

- Bulma…ya lo es, tu manera de bailar es simplemente hermosa, eres perfecta.

- Vegeta…- Un rubor se asomo en sus mejillas, Vegeta estaba muy cerca de ella, la miraba con esos intensos ojos azabache, ella sentía que podía perderse en esos ojos.

Vegeta estaba perdido viéndola, su cara hermosa, sus ojos como el mar, su cabello del color del cielo, era simplemente hermosa, la criatura más delicada y radiante que había visto en su vida, si pensarlo se acerco a ella, hasta que sus labios estuvieron juntos, unidos en un beso, que comenzó nuevamente de manera tierna, pero esta vez Bulma no se separo y lo continuo, volviéndose cada vez más apasionado.

Continuaron besándose por varios minutos, no podía separarse uno del otro, hasta que Vegeta se separo y la cargo en sus fuertes brazos.

Bulma no dijo nada siguieron besándose hasta llegar al cuarto del príncipe, la depositó con cuidado en la cama, continuaron con los besos, pero ahora eran más apasionados. Bulma deseaba estar con él como nunca y Vegeta la trataba con delicadeza, con cuidado se despojaron de su ropa, el era muy tierno y cuidadoso con ella, como si esa humana fuera lo más frágil del mundo, la trataba con una suavidad impresionante, tenía miedo de lastimarla, no quería hacerle daño, nunca podía lastimarla.

- Vegeta, te amo.

- Mujer…

- Mi orgulloso príncipe, de verdad te amo.

- Mujer, eres hermosa. La beso con ternura, queriéndole transmitir todo lo que sentía y que no podía hacerlo con palabras.

Así, esa noche Vegeta y Bulma unieron sus cuerpos y sus almas varias veces, entregándose uno al otro completamente como jamás lo habían hecho con otra persona. Fue una noche llena de pasión y de ternura, hasta que ambos exhaustos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación, mostrando a dos seres unidos en un fuerte abrazo, la chica de pelo azul abrió sus hermosos ojos azules para descubrir unos ojos negros que la contemplaban.

- Buenos días, Vegeta.

- Buenos días.

- Vegeta, me encantas.

- Y tú a mi mujer, ahora eres mía y no permitiré que nadie se te acerque, eres mi mujer, matare a quien intente apartarte de mi lado.

- Vegeta, te quiero,- Bulma se acerco al príncipe y lo besó, él le correspondió y se volvió un beso largo y tierno.

- Mujer, debes entender que yo no soy como cualquier terrícola, yo no acostumbro a mostrar mis emociones, así que no esperes que seamos una pareja normal, te demostrare lo que siento cuando estemos solos, pero únicamente así.

- Lo sé mi orgulloso príncipe, y lo acepto.

- Bien. – Y así volvieron a besarse y a unir sus cuerpos, los cuales parecía que habían sido creados el uno para el otro.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V. Dolor.

Así pasó casi un mes, Vegeta y Bulma realizaban sus actividades normales, ella encargada de ensayar para su presentación y de realizar los múltiples proyectos de su empresa, y él entrenando en su Cámara de gravedad. Por el día casi no se veían, y cuando llegaban a hacerlo siempre terminaban teniendo tontas discusiones sin sentido, pero en las noches se reconciliaban y pasaban momentos hermosos juntos, llenos de pasión y ternura formando un solo ser. Era como si hubieran sido creados para estar juntos. Vegeta a pesar de su carácter frio era muy cálido cuando estaba con Bulma, sin duda ella se estaba volviendo algo importante para él aunque no se lo admitía ni a si mismo.

Faltaba una semana para la presentación de Bulma, ella se encontraba emocionada y nerviosa. Vegeta no le hacía mucho caso pues estaba muy concentrado en su entrenamiento, sentía que ella le estaba quitando mucho tiempo, se estaba interesando demasiado en esa humana y eso no debía ser, ella lo desconcentraba, por eso decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de ella, no podía permitir que se interpusiera en su entrenamiento. Bulma se sentía triste porque Vegeta estaba un poco alejado, pero esa noche planeaba decirle que quería que fuera su invitado de honor en su presentación, para ella era importante que la acompañara, sin duda lo amaba y quería que él compartiera lo feliz que le hacía esa presentación. Así pasaron las horas hasta que llego la noche, Bulma fue a su habitación, sabía que Vegeta no tardaría mucho en llegar ya que siempre se reunían ahí por las noches.

Paso un largo rato y Vegeta no aparecía, Bulma comenzó a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo y decidió ir a buscarlo. Fue a la Cámara de gravedad pero no se encontraba ahí, recorrió varios pasillos de la Corporación, fue a la cocina y no había rastros de Vegeta, hasta que decidió buscarlo en su habitación. Abrió la puerta y lo encontró sentado en la cama quitándose los zapatos para meterse a la cama.

- Mujer porque no tocas antes de entrar!

- Lo siento Vegeta, es que no llegaste a mi habitación y te estaba buscando.

- Y porque habría yo de ir a tu habitación? El que hayamos pasado un tiempo juntos no quiere decir que tengamos una relación.

- Vegeta…yo pensaba….

- Ah ¿piensas? Eso es una novedad.

- Vegeta, que te pasa? Porque estas siendo tan grosero conmigo?

- Hmp, yo no te debo ninguna explicación. Entiende que solo me has servido de compañía.

- Eres un imbécil, como me puedes tratar así, este tiempo te he entregado todo de mi, te di mi corazón Vegeta, te ame como a nadie, incluso esta noche quería pedirte que fueras mi invitado de honor en mi presentación porque te volviste alguien muy especial para mí, y asi me tratas? De verdad no lo merezco!.- Bulma empezó a llorar y salió corriendo del cuarto de Vegeta rumbo a su habitación, tenía el corazón roto, Vegeta había estado jugando con ella y eso le había partido el alma. Llegó a su cuarto y lloró, se prometió que olvidaría a Vegeta, el nunca más la haría sufrir aunque lo amara, lo sacaría de su corazón.

Vegeta se quedó parado en su habitación, estaba en shock, ella lo amaba? Si, lo amaba, y el también sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, pero no sabía qué hacer, la había lastimado con sus palabras, esa era su intención él quería alejarla para no sentirse débil y poder concentrarse, pero el verla sufrir le había producido una sensación muy extraña, no le había gustado verla así. La había herido y eso lo estaba atormentando, pero no iba a hacer nada, su orgullo era más fuerte y no se iba a disculpar, después de todo era lo mejor, así podría seguir entrenando sin distracciones o eso creía él.

Pasaron los días, solo faltaba un día para la presentación, Bulma había estado sumamente ocupada terminando los detalles de su vestuario. Cada que se encontraba con Vegeta apenas y le dirigía la palabra, solo para algo esencial lo hacía, la mayoría del tiempo simplemente lo ignorada, aunque eso le doliera, pero no podía olvidar todo lo que Vegeta le había dicho esa noche, la noche en que ella prometió olvidarlo y lo iba a cumplir.

Vegeta continuaba con sus entrenamientos, y lejos de terminar con las distracción ahora era más grande, estaba angustiado, odiaba que Bulma apenas y le dirigiera la palabra, peor, que lo ignorara como si no le importara en lo más mínimo. Vegeta sentía algo por Bulma, ella le importaba mucho por más que trato de negárselo era imposible, ella estaba ahí presente en sus pensamientos, la extrañaba y la quería de regreso, ella se preocupaba por él y lo quería de manera sincera y eso había ganado terreno en el oscuro corazón del príncipe, había despertado algo en él. Vegeta no iba a dejarla ir, la quería de nuevo con él e iba a recuperarla, eso estaba decidido.

Salió un rato de su cámara para tomar un descanso cuando sintió un ki molesto que identificó al momento, Yamcha, el ex novio de Bulma estaba en la corporación y lo que era peor la sabandija estaba con ella. Rápidamente llegó a la sala donde se encontraban los dos platicando.

- Bulma de verdad perdóname, sabes que yo te amo, a pesar de todo tu siempre has sido lo más importante para mí.

- Lo siento Yamcha, yo ya no siento lo mismo, prefiero que seamos solo amigos.

Esta respuesta hizo que Vegeta sonriera, sabía que la mujer lo amaba a él, y quería a esa sabandija lo lejos de SU mujer.

- De acuerdo Bulma, acepto tu amistad, pero recuerda que siempre re amare.

- Gracias Yamcha, a pesar de todo me alegra que terminemos como buenos amigos.

Se abrazaron, lo cual hizo que Vegeta quisiera quitarle la cabeza a Yamcha y desintegrarlo, no soportaba que estuviera cerca de ella.

- Por cierto Bulma, mañana es tu presentación de ballet, ya tengo mi entrada para ir, te estaré apoyando, se que será maravilloso, eres una gran bailarina.

- Gracias Yam, espero todo salga bien estoy muy nerviosa.

- No tienes de que, todo saldrá bien, tu actuación será perfecta.

- Eso espero, aunque él no la vea espero que a los demás les guste.

- ¿Él? ¿De quién hablas Bulma? .- Yamcha estaba muy intrigado, no entendía a quien se refería Bulma, y porque sus ojos reflejaban ese profundo dolor.

- Eh… Nadie… no me hagas caso, te parece si almorzamos algo?

- De acuerdo.

Ambos salieron rumbo a la cocina, Vegeta se quedo parado, ella se había referido a él, quería que estuviera presente, aún lo amaba y Vegeta no perdería la oportunidad, tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes, la iba a recuperar. Si la humana quería que él asistiera a esa estúpida presentación terrícola lo haría El problema ahora era como decirle, su orgullo era muy grande y no le pediría perdón, tenía que demostrarle que le importaba sin rebajarse a eso, pero ¿Cómo lo haría?, pensó en que ir a su presentación sería suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de su interés, el único problema era de dónde demonios sacaría la estúpida entrada.

Horas después Vegeta estaba en su cuarto acostado, conseguir la entrada había sido más fácil de lo que pensó.

Flash Back.

Vegeta salía de su Cámara, pensaba en que haría para conseguir la entrada sin tener que pedírsela a ella cuando de repente.

- Apuesto Vegeta, que bueno que te encuentro querido, tengo algo para ti.

- Hmp no me moleste señora.

- Pero querido, quería entregarte esto, mañana es la presentación de mi hermosa hija, estaba repartiendo los boletos que ella compro y encontré este con tu nombre, supongo que mi hijita lo compro para ti así que te lo traje para que asistas mañana. Se que te vas a divertir mucho apuesto Vegeta.- Dijo la madre de la peli azul sonriente extendiéndole el boleto.

- Bah.- Vegeta le quito el boleto de la mano y se dio la media vuelta sin decirle nada, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, había conseguido la entrada, ahora sí podría demostrarle a la terrícola su interés por ella.

Fin del Flash Back.

Vegeta sonrió, todo había sido tan fácil.

- Bulma, te recuperare.

Con este pensamiento sonrió y se quedó profundamente dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI. Reconquistándote.

Por fin había llegado el día de la presentación, Bulma estaba muy nerviosa, se levanto muy temprano y fue a ensayar su rutina por última vez en su casa antes de partir al ensayo general de la obra. Termino su ensayo, subió corriendo a su cuarto y rápidamente tomo las maletas que contenían todo lo que necesitaba para la presentación, las metió en una capsula y se fue corriendo hacía su carro, se despidió de sus padres en el jardín. Sus ojos brevemente se posaron en la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta, lo extrañaba mucho y de verdad deseaba que en ese día estuviera con ella, pero no se lo diría, él la había lastimado mucho y no podía permitírselo. Los gritos de su madre deseándole suerte la regresaron a la realidad, se concentro en meterse a su carro para irse, y pensó que aunque Vegeta no estuviera con ella daría lo mejor de sí para que su actuación fuera perfecta. Se fue llena de entusiasmo.

Vegeta la vio marcharse, no pudo acercarse a ella puesto que sus padres no la dejaron ni un momento, no había podido hablar con ella, pero pensó que de todas maneras no habría necesidad, el iría a ver su actuación y eso le demostraría a la mujer su interés en ella.

Vegeta se concentro en entrenar un rato, la función sería en la noche, así que tenía tiempo suficiente para hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Horas más tarde Vegeta seguía entrenando hasta que un molesto ruido lo desconcentro.

- Apuesto Vegeta, abra la puerta por favor.

- ¿Que quiere?

- Quería avisarle que ya nos vamos a la presentación de Bulma, hay mucho tráfico en la ciudad y es mejor salir ahora para no perdernos el espectáculo.

- Bah, hagan lo que quieran.

- Joven Vegeta, pensé que usted iría con nosotros.

- No tengo tiempo para perder en tonterías.

- Bueno, de acuerdo apuesto Vegeta, le dejare unos pastelillos en la cocina, cuídese.

La señora Briefs entro en la casa y unos minutos después Vegeta vio salir el carro de los padres de Bulma.

- Bien qué bueno que ya se fueron, no quiero que se den cuenta de que iré.

Vegeta se baño y arreglo rápidamente, en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba listo para irse, salió volando de la corporación y busco el ki de Bulma. Lo encontró y se fue volando hacía donde estaba el ki de su mujer. Llegó rápidamente al lugar, había mucha gente ahí, se dirigió a la puerta donde un señor le pidió su boleto, se lo entrego y este le condujo a su asiento.

- Este es su asiento caballero, que disfrute la función.

- Hmp.

Vegeta tomo asiento, a lo lejos pudo ver a los padres de Bulma, estaban en la misma fila que el pero en el extremo opuesto, ambos lugares eran muy buenos, seguramente Bulma sabía que a él no le hubiera gustado que sus padres lo vieran ahí y por eso los sentó separados.

- Esa mujer realmente me conoce, es muy inteligente, creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos y las personas terminaron de ocupar sus asientos, se apagaron las luces del teatro y se alzo el telón. En medio del escenario apareció Bulma, se veía realmente hermosa, Vegeta estaba maravillado por su belleza, definitivamente a los ojos de él, era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, y él la amaba.

Bulma empezó su actuación, bailaba a un ritmo perfecto, sus movimientos estaban llenos de emociones, se sentía feliz, sus ojos se posaron en el asiento que había destinado a Vegeta pensando que lo encontraría solo, pero se llevo una fuerte sorpresa al verlo ahí sentado con sus ojos totalmente enfocados en ella. Esto casi hace que pierda el equilibrio, pero logro calmarse y nadie se dio cuenta, estaba muy feliz, Vegeta estaba ahí, había ido, a pesar de todo, el la quería, sabía que esa era su particular manera de demostrárselo. Bulma decidió que haría todo porque esa fuera la mejor actuación de su vida, con su baile le demostraría a Vegeta todo lo que él representaba para ella, el profundo amor que sentía.

El público se encontraba encantado, Bulma representaba a Odette de una manera hermosa. Vegeta no podía dejar de verla, simplemente ella era una estrella, aunque no le gusto mucho la manera en la que el supuesto príncipe de la obra la veía y que bailara tan cerca de ella, pero uso todo su auto control para evitar volarlo en mil pedazos, odiaba que estuviera tan cerca de su mujer.

La función termino, el público se levanto ovacionando a Bulma, ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba inmensamente feliz de haberlo hecho bien, pero a pesar de los muchos ojos posados sobre ella, los suyos solo estaban concentrados en un par de ojos azabache, los ojos de su príncipe.

Bulma salió del escenario y fue a su camerino, quería vestirse lo más rápido posible para ir en busca de Vegeta. Termino de una manera veloz de cambiarse y salió corriendo y no tuvo que buscar mucho pues afuera de la puerta encontró recargado a Vegeta en la pared.

- Vegeta…

- Lo hiciste muy bien Bulma, te veías hermosa.

- Gracias por venir, significo mucho para mí, sé que no quieres como yo a ti pero de verdad gracias por esto.

- Mujer… Si no sintiera nada por ti no habría venido a estas ridiculeces y me habría mezclado con tantos humanos…no vuelvas a decir que no te quiero.

- Vegeta, te amo, discúlpame…pero…me dolieron mucho tus palabras de la última vez.

Bulma comenzó a llorar y Vegeta estaba histérico, odiaba verla en ese estado y sabía que era su culpa. Así que se acerco a ella, la abrazo conteniendo sus fuerzas para no lastimarla, pero con ese abrazo quería transmitirle como se sentía. Bulma escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Vegeta y lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

- Bulma… me importas

- Vegeta…- Bulma alzo su cabeza y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Vegeta se agacho y tomo suavemente su barbilla, acercándola más a él, hasta que sus labrios se unieron en un tierno beso. Se separaron pero continuaron viéndose a los ojos hasta que Bulma habló.

- Debo ir a buscar a mis padres, seguro quieren verme y deben estarse preguntando donde estoy.

- De eso nada, estás conmigo y hoy no pienso compartirte con nadie.

- Vegeta debo ir a avisarles, se van a preocupar porque ellos no saben que estoy contigo, y me imagino que seguramente no tienen ni idea de que estas aquí, o me equivoco?

- Hmp

- Vamos, solo voy a saludarlos para que no se angustien y vuelvo contigo.

- Esta bien, pero no te tardes, cuando vuelvas nos iremos y no aceptare mas interrupciones, hoy eres solo mía, esta claro?

- Por supuesto mi apuesto príncipe.

Bulma se acerco y le dio un rápido beso y se fue corriendo a buscar a sus padres. Vegeta se quedo muy sonrojado, amaba a esa mujer y nunca más la dejaría. Pasaron unos minutos y Bulma regreso.

- Listo ya no más interrupciones.

- Bien.

Vegeta cargo a Bulma y salieron volando. Regresaron a Capsule Corp y aterrizaron en el balcón de la habitación de Bulma. Vegeta bajo con cuidado a Bulma y entraron en la habitación se recostaron en la cama y comenzaron a besarse.

- Vegeta, te amo.

- Yo también mujer.

Y así se amaron toda la noche. Bulma sabía que había encontrado al príncipe de sus sueños y Vegeta sintió que amaba a esa mujer, aquella que le enseño a amar, su escandalosa y hermosa mujer de ojos y pelo color cielo.

FIN.


End file.
